The Fable Wiki:Experience Tips and Exploits
Common Skills, Spells & Equipment Experience exploits typically use the following items, skills, or spells. They are listed in order of importance. Skills & Spells *Magic Power *Physical Shield *Guile *Enflame *Multi Arrow *Multi Strike Items *Carrot *Fish *Red Meat *Experience Augmentation Grey House & Ancient Cullis Gate Method This takes a lot of grinding work, but the results are a fully levelled hero before you even complete your first quest to kill the Wasp Queen. All you need to do is buy physical shield (increase it and Magic Power to max levels asap) and then fight the undead at the Grey House, if you get good at fighting them you can build a combat multiplier of x24 and use very few Will Potions. This requires quite a bit of prep work between grinding sessions, as you need food to eat while your multiplier is high. This becomes easier once you acquire more Guile and the Ancient Cullis Gate begins spawning a Troll that frequently drops Rubies (Value: 2,500) as the troll itself is worth a x10-12 combat multiplier. Furthermore this troll is capable of re-spawning without actually leaving the area merely head towards one of the exits (cross the bridge, or ascend the stairs and turn the corner) and then turn around and head back to the inactive cullis gate itself to re-spawn the troll. Arena Methods During the Arena you gain a lot of experience and gold during the events. This method picks up on those and allows you to get very high amounts of experience around the mid point of the game. All you have to do is go in to the arena, get as much experience as you want (before fighting the scorpion due to a well known bug with hero saves during that boss fight) and simply "hero save" the game. This takes you back to the start of the quest and you keep all the gold and experience you earned during the quest. To get really high experience you will need Physical Shield to maintain your combat multiplier, a lot of will potions to maintain the shield and use skills such as Multi Arrow, or Multi Strike to increase your strength and skill experience gains. *This will also work during the quest Collecting an Arena Soul, though it is possibly less effective (no actual testing done beyond hero saves). Twinblade's Camp & Wandering Merchant Method This method is only available in Twinblade's Camp, and it is best to be used when also doing Find the Bandit Seeress quest. To do this, you need to stock many items to sell. When you go in through the gate after wearing the bandit suit, kill all the bandits inside the camp, you can also can kill the mercenary (though this gives evil points as he not technically a bandit) if necessary for a higher Combat Multiplier. It's better to have Slow Time to help prevent arrow damage which will decrease your combat multiplier. After finishing them all quickly go to the item trader and trade with him, you then should repeat the procedure of selling and buying the items from him. The reason is to maintain a high combat multiplier so you get more experience from the trading process. Example: You get 1000 Skill Experience from trading, with Combat Multiplier 20 you get 20000 Skill Experience. *This will work in any area with wandering merchants and a lot of enemies it does not strictly have to be in Twinblade's Camp, though it is more effective when performed there (bandits are not hostile to the traders, whereas in the wild you must protect the traders). Twinblade's Camp & Ages of Method This method works best in Fable but can be used in TLC to a lesser degree. During the Find the Bandit Seeress quest, you can collect one of each Ages of Potion(Skill, Will, Strength) as well as a lot of plain experience from Twinblade. Using the Hero Save exploit, in Fable you can have 20 of each potion or more! After defeating Twinblade you also can fight his "elite" guard, which consists only of low-level Bandits who fight one-on-one. Killing all of them can net you a good sized Combat Multiplier and if you hot key and use all your potions at once you can net a very large amount of experience for each category. In TLC you can still get several potions and use them as you see fit. Doing this takes time, but the payback can be enough to level up a strong character before even going the Arena, and a lot the loot from items strewn about the area is just an added bonus. Jack of Blades Methods Killing Jack of Blades in Fable gets you a considerable amount of experience. After you kill him you get the Sword of Aeons and the option to kill Theresa or throw it in to the vortex. Instead of doing either just hero save the game and start the quest again, you keep the experience gained from the fight so you can just keep doing it. This is a good method because Jack can be an easy fight and can be very rewarding. To improve the experience gained from this trick, invest in physical shield to a high level and use it throughout. This will allow your combat multiplier to grow larger and thus, giving more experience after Jack is killed. * A better method is to continually kill Minions during the quest Try to Stop Jack of Blades, where you can gain a combat multiplier of x100 or higher in a short amount of time when using Physical Shield. The events of this quest are hard-wired to occur a certain way, so there is no penalty if you take your time killing the large number of unlimited enemies who appear. Lychfield Graveyard Methods This can only be done on the way into Bargate Prison, or on the way out. It is in an area north of Lychfield Graveyard called Cliffside Path. You need: #A lot of will potions. #At least lvl 3 physical shield to get through this with a high combat multiplier. #A weapon that can kill normal undead in one hit (Solus Greatsword), or Enflame of a high level for Will experience. #OPTIONAL Food or Potions that give you experience on consumption (red meat, carrots, fish, ages of the will, skill and strength potions) Once you have got all the things you need, go to the cliffside path, to the most northern part of the mini-map. Activate Physical Shield and start killing the undead. There is a very large amount of them so you can keep going for quite awhile. When you feel that your combat multiplier is high enough (or the undead stop coming) hot-key all the experience items and start using them to get massive amounts of extra experience while still killing the undead to keep the combat multiplier the same/rising. * You can build a sizeable combat multiplier when fighting Nostro during the quest Collecting Nostro's Soul as long as you do not actually kill him when he becomes vulnerable. Under those circumstances he will continually summon weak undead to attack you. * The amount of undead in cliffside path is infinite, move around and undead will keep spawning. You can keep going forever if you wish, combat multipliers of 1000+ are obtainable. This however is not true on the Xbox version of the game, only in the Xbox 360 port. The undead in the regular version of the game do quit coming after a multiplier of around 150, regardless of movement. Category:Fable Category:Gameplay